x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclops
Must See Episodes * Strategy X * Turn of the Rogue * The Cauldron I * The Cauldron II * Adrift * On Angel's Wings * Blind Alley Personality Physical appearance Scott wears a blue sweater, his glasses, and tan pants. Powers and Abilities Advanced energy manipulation that allows his body to absorb certain types of electromagnetic energy, metabolize it, and release it in a concentrated beam of force that he can direct with his eyes. Due to injuries sustained in the past, he is unable control these beams fully and has to use protective glasses made of ruby quartz to keep the beams in check. A special visor is often used to help him focus and manipulate his blasts in various, controlled ways. Early Life Scott Summers was the first student in Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. When Scott and his younger brother, Alex, were very young, the two were forced to abandon their family's plane when it caught fire while they were flying towards a vacation spot. After a severe injury upon landing, Scott spent the next few months in a hospital, and believed himself to be the only surviving member of his family. As an orphan, Scott bounced from foster home to foster home for most of his childhood, never quite fitting in. In the men's room at a middle school dance, Scott's powers revealed themselves, blasting a hole through the roof of the ceiling. With the sudden boost in power in the area, Professor Xavier's Cerebro computer was able to easily pinpoint the young mutant, and Scott became the first official X-Man, codenamed Cyclops. This moniker likely originated from the ruby quartz crystal visor he wears to block his powers. These make it appear as if he only has one eye. Season 1 Due to his experience and his natural gift for leadership, Scott became the field leader of the younger X-Men. Soon afterwards, Cyclops's young life came to a culmination point in what the team calls "The Cauldron Event," where he found out his younger brother, now known as Alex Masters, was still alive, and was also a mutant with the ability to convert cosmic radiation into heat blasts from his hands. Eric Lensherr, the Professor's former partner, now operating under the guise of Magneto, cajoled the two young mutants into testing his mutant enhancement machine, which was powered by the mystic Cytorrak gem. Cyclops emerged with the newly named Havok, both able to fully control their powers. However, the two boys' minds were altered by the gem and they were now the most powerful members of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. Under Magneto's orders they attacked the jet conveying Wolverine, Mystique, and the rest of the X-Men, causing the jet to crash into Magneto's Asteroid M. Ultimately, though, Scott and Alex returned to their senses and the two brothers exhausted their powers by destroying Asteroid M, returning them to their previous selves. * Strategy X Scott Summers and Jean Grey are attending a Bayville High football game. Jean is taking pictures while Scott watches from the stands with his friend Paul. Scott notices Todd picking pockets and heads down to stop him. He gets there in time to save Toad from three football players who plan on beating him for stealing. Scott loses control of his powers and causes an explosion. Charles Xavier and Storm show up soon after to smooth things over. Xavier "adjusts" some thoughts. Later Jean is getting ready to go somewhere with Scott, but the professor calls them over. He introduces Kurt Wagner to them both. Scott and Kurt shake hands, and Scotts tries to hid his surprise over Kurt's two fingers, and one thumb hand. Xavier tells Scott to be more careful with his powers next time. Toad talks to Scott about them both being "different" and Scott calls the Prof to tell him about Toad. Xavier calls in Jean and Scott to save Kurt & Toad who are fighting in the danger room. As Scott protects Toad, Kurt tries to pull the plug on a robot, causing it to go off and hit them. Xavier shuts down the room and Toad runs. Kurt gets upset over causing the accident and runs off too, Scott Follows. Scott finds Kurt in the Blackbird hangar. He tells him that if he sticks around he'll be able to fly it one day. He tells him that it's okay to make mistakes, that the reason they are here is to learn control. Scott welcomes Kurt to the team. * X Impulse Scott grabs Kurt who is being scolded by their principal, Ms. Darkhome for being late once again. He warns him not to do it again, and stop buys junk food before school. Logan blazes by Scott and Kurt on their way home after school. They wonder were he could be going in such a hurry....They both decide to follow him. Scott leads Kurt to the garage where a large multitude of vehicles are stored, including Scotts red striped convertible. They both jump in, and drive off. Kurt and Scott track Wolverine, but then loose him, only to find him standing on a 6 story parking garage. An all out brawl breaks out between Sabretooth and Logan. Both Kurt and scott almost get their faces (and bodies) smoked off from a falling bike, thanKs to Sabertooth. Who then decides to slams a car into Logan as well, and while he's got him pinned he says that "One shall fall by the other's hand." Scott blasts Sabretooth off of Wolverine, and Kurt tries to 'port in and help. Sabretooth is about to attack Kurt when Logan slams him into an elevator. Sabretooth runs off. Wolverine tells Scott and Kurt to stay out of his battles. * Rogue Recruit After watching Storm and Wolverine test out the mansions security systems, which everyone is very impressed by both their skills. If not a little horrified by Logan's suggestion to use poisonous gas next time. Kitty Pryde asks if any one else if freaked out by the whole thing and Kurt ports over to try and cheer her up. He scares her more and she phases away. Xavier arrives and tells Scott to assemble the team to go after Rogue. They head out in the Blackbird. Xavier sends out Storm, Scott, and Jean after Rogue who's in the gravyard. Storm shows up and Rogue runs away. * Mutant Crush In drama class Rogue and Scott are paired up to do a scene from Henry V. Scott asks Rogue if she's okay with it and she tells him that she's not afraid of him and for his "wierdo friends" to keep their distance. Paul laughs at him as commetns "Oh ya! she's real into you!" He tells him to shut up! At lunch the X-Men are sitting together at a table. Scott is telling them of his pairing with Rogue. Fred arrives in the lunch room with a HUGE tray of food. When he goes to sit down he flips the table and sends the food flying into Duncan and his jock friends. A food fight breaks out and the Blob ends up busting up the cafeteria. Jeans tries to calm him down, but he almosts slams a table into her. Scott blasts the table to nothing and Jean gets him to leave so that she can talk to Fred privately. Rogue watches Jean try to control the situation, and Scott has her back. She runs to her lockers before he can see her and she comments to Scott about how the X-Men watch out for one another, she seems interested but Ms. Darkholme shows up to break them up., seeming very hostile towards Rogue. As Rogue leaves Scott reminds her that they have to practice that afternoon for their play on Tuesday. Rogue and Scott are rehearsing their scene. Rogue tells Scott that she wishes sometimes that she could get close to someone. Kurt 'ports in to get Cyclops. Scott asks Rogue if she knows anything about Jean being kidnapped. She tells him that even if she did she wouldn't tell him and he tells her that he hopes she can live with her conscious. Kurt and Scott port away. Kurt, Kitty and Scott head out to find Jean. Scott shows up and blasts the Blob, but he throws Wolverine at him and knocks Scott out too. Later Jean asks Rogue why she helped them and Rogue becomes upset and tells them that she doesn't know. She runs off and Wolverine stops Jean from following saying that Rogue isn't ready yet. Kitty says that she feels like they owe Rogue now and Scott agrees. * Speed & Spyke At Evan Daniels home Jean, Scott and Storm talk with Evan, and Evan's parents about Evan joining the X-Men. Evan is rude to them, then sneaks off...Later everyone shows up at the jail to get Evan. Scott says that Xavier will use his influence to get him out if Evan will join the school, and he agrees. Next morning at breakfast the X-Men talk about Evan wanting revenge. Evan is training in the danger room with the other X-Men. Kitty ends the session to tell Evan that a last minute game has been scheduled and he's needed at school. Evan confronts Pietro and Jean and Scott show up to help. Quicksilver ends up wrecking main street. The three X-Men end up taking him down. Evan is cleared of the charges. At the mansion the X-Men are hanging out in the pool. Kurt cannonballs in and knocks Kitty off of her float. Xavier talks to Evan about how they're happy to have him. Evan jumps in the pool, lands on Kitty's float and pops it with his spikes. * Middleverse At lunch in the schoolyard, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan and Kitty talk about going to Duncan Matthew's party. Everyone but Scott really wants to go and while they try to talk him into it Evan steals and drinks everyone's milk. Scott says that it's just too dangerous for them to chance it, someone could get too close to Kurt and feel his fur. Kurt makes a remark about "chicks digging the fuzzy dude" and makes eyes at Kitty, Kitty takes off. They continue to argue over the party and Kurt jumps onto the table and says it's time to "party, party, party". His tail pops out while he's dancing and Scott grabs it and yanks him off of the table, saying that it's exactly the sort of thing he's worried about. Kurt and Scott really get mad at each other. Kurt says Scott needs to loosen up, Scott says Kurt needs to quit goofin' off, then Kurt ports off. Jean and Scott are talking about how he handled the situation with Kurt. Two kids run out of the boys bathroom screaming about seeing a blue demon ghost. Scott tells Jean to contact Kurt and tell him to knock it off, but she can't find any trace of Kurt anywhere. They run into the Fred and Labce. Scott asks what they've done to Kurt and when they don't tell him he jerks up Avalanche and slams him into the lockers. Fred pulls Scott off Lance and Jean and Lance face off. Ms. Darkhome shows up to break them up and takes Jean and Scott to her office. Ms. Darkhome opens the door and runs back out again, screaming about her furniture. Jean and Scott wander to the window in time to see Toad zap Raven's car. When Kurt ports out of the way of the falling car in middleverse, Jean and Scott see him for a split second in the office. Rogue shows up to tell the X-Men that she did something to Kurt. She takes them to the lab. Kitty and Evan study the gizmo and figure out that Kurt is trapped in a pocket dimension. Scott wants to destroy it,& gets ready to blast the gizmo to nothing and Kitty asks why she can't just phase through it and quietly short it out. Evan and Scott look at her like she has two heads and she says forget I said anything. Kurt ports in to say "Reset. Don't..." before he disappears again. The X-Men argue over what he meant. Evan still wants to destroy it, but Scott says he meant for them to reset it. Scott resets it and Kurt ports them in by Raven's car. Blob, Avalanche, and Toad show up looking for Rogue. Scott is surprised that Rogue is working for Mystique. Avalanche asks who's side she's on and Rogue says it's not my fight and leaves. The rest fight over the gizmo. Jean and Scott put the Blob down. Avalanche knocks Kitty through a wall, but she phases back through and calls him a loser. Toad tries to get past Spyke and reach the gizmo, but Spyke puts up a wall of spikes and knocks him down. Kurt and Forge use the battery from Raven's car and drive it right through the portal. They run over the gizmo smashing it and then straight into the Blob. The Brotherhood take off since the gizmo is smashed. Scott offers Forge a place at Xaviers, but he just wants to go home. The X-Men load up into Scott's convertable and Kurt and Scott apologize to each other. Scott says he was wrong and they all decide to go to the party after all. * Turn of the Rogue Nightcrawler ports Cyke into the base. Jean lowers them to hover over laser alarms crossing the floor. Cyclops and Nightcrawler are supposed to free Storm. They find her laying on the floor covered with a cloak and chained to a post. Scott blasts the chains. Jean is surprised by a guard and drops them. They fall to the floor and set off the alarms. Scott rushes over to Storm, but it turns out to be Rogue in disguise. She grabs him and absorbs his powers. Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. Charles Xavier comes through Danger Room doors and tells Scott that he's never to stop simulation unless he's hurt. Scott tells Xavier that Rogue was not supposed to be part of the simulation. Xavier said he added her as an element of surprise and that they have to get used to that during missions. He tells them the training session is over and it's time to go to school. Scott reminds Jean that they have to help load the bus for the school trip. On the way Jean asks Scott what the big deal is about having Rogue in the simulation. Scott tells her that they can't use her as an enemy in battle simulations if they're supposed to be nice and try to get her to join them. Scott and Jean are talking outside as they load the snow mobiles, about how fun the trip is going to be....As Jean and Scott are loading the bus their teacher walks up and tells Jean that she can't go on the trip, that she has too many absentee days. Jean asks him to call Xavier, that all the days are approved, but the teacher says that it's too late. He says that they already have a replacement. Jean grabs her bag and leaves. Scott gets mad and asks who took her place. The teacher says some new kid. Scott sees Rogue climbing on the bus and she smiles at him. On the bus on the way to the mountains it starts snowing. The teacher says too much snow and they will have to turn back. Later the bus begins skidding out of control and weaves close to the cliff. Scott is able to blast a trench without anyone seeing except Rogue. It stops the bus, but the bus becomes stuck. Rogue suggests that they ride the snow mobiles up to the caves and wait out the storm there. Everyone agrees and they head out. Rogue challenges Scott to a race and they leave the others behind. She almost runs them off the mountain and Scott's friend Paul says that she's wild and doesn't care what happens to them. Rogue wins and when Scott arrives at the cave, she tells him there is no trophy for second-place. In the cave, the teacher is giving the students a geology lecture. Rogue wanders off and Scott follows her. He loses track of her and almost falls off of a ledge. He calls out for her and she comes up behind him, asking what he wants from her. He tells her he doesn't want anything except her friendship. She cuts him off saying she wants the truth. She wants to know if she's a target for the X-Men. She says she knows all about the battle sims with her as the enemy. He tells her they're not who she thinks they are, and that she's been lied to. He tells her she can join them. She tells him no thanks and starts to walk away. Paul walks up and says that everyone is looking for them. Rogue says she bets that they never practice fighting Paul. Suddenly Paul morphs into Darkholme and then into Mystique as she says that Rogue would lose that bet. Scott is shocked to find out that the principal is really Mystique. Mystique taunts him about Xavier hiding the truth from them, then she shoves him off of the ledge. On a ledge below Scott is trying to pull himself up, he looks up to see Mystique jumping down towards him. Scott is afraid, but then Mystique morphs into Rogue and pulls him up. The real Mystique tries to drop a boulder on both off them, and they end of falling into the river below. Scott saves them both from dropping over a waterfall by pulling them up onto a overhanging. The rocks break up, and Scott hits his head when they fall. Rogue tells Scott that she knows the truth now and apologizes for the things she's done. Scott passes out. Mystique appears on a ledge overhead. Rogue drags Scott backwards, trying to stay out of Mystique's reach. Scott tells Rogue that the X-Men are coming but that they can't find them. Mystique closes in, Rogue pulls off his visor and tells him to open his eyes. A beam blasts through the snow and for X-Men follow it. Mystique gets too close, and Rogue absorbs Scott's power. She blasts Mystique off of the bridge and Mystique morphs into a bird to stop her fall. The X-Jet arrives and Mystique flies off. They pick up Scott and Rogue as the bridge collapses. On the jet, Storm tends to Scott. Back at the institute, the kids confront Xavier about withholding info about Mystique. Xavier asks Rogue what she thinks. When Rogue says it isn't her place, Kitty tells her she's part of the family now. Rogue tells them that she's found that honesty is very important. Xavier tells them he'll try to be more open with them in the future. * Grim Reminder In the hallway Kitty stumbles across Scotty and other X-Men on their ways to get ready for the morning. Scott the other X-Men burst into the kitchen making tons of noise, all looking for the food they want. Everyone's going about their business to get breakfast while Scott turns on the news to drink his coffee too, Logan see the report and turns up the volume all the way, interrupting everyone else's conversations it's about a possible "bigfoot" sighting, given all the damage on "Mt. McKenna" in Canada. Wolverine leaves. Scott is checking the oil of his car in the morning, before school. After that, he hopes in, blares the music, and drives off. He later offers to give whoever wants one, a ride to school. Everyone's annoyed with Kurt, for locking them out of the dinning room, so Kitty can finish writing her e-mail to her parents. Season 2 ]] Since then, Cyclops, as the leader of the team, has been instrumental in helping to recruit new X-Men students, while at the same time attempting to get Jean Grey, the second member of the X-Men, to go on a date with him. Jean, however, hangs with football player Duncan Matthews, and doesn't seem to give Scott the time of day. Though he may not realize it, he's also getting hit on by both his classmate Taryn and his teammate Rogue. Scott did take a leave of absence to visit Alex, where the two got caught adrift in the ocean in a nasty storm off the coast of Hawaii, and after he returned helped track down the vigilante Angel and defend him from Magneto. Season 3 On the so-called "Day of Reckoning," Xavier was especially harsh on the X-Men after a bad training exercise, particularly on Cyclops for his poor leadership in the exercise. When Xavier announced that the Brotherhood was joining the X-Men to fight Magneto and Avalanche challenged Cyclops for leadership of the joint team, Cyclops let Avalanche have leadership and stormed out of the Mansion. Later, when Magma and Boom-Boom alerted him that the Mansion had gone to Defcon 4, Cyclops regained his composure and narrowly saved the New Mutants from the destruction of the Mansion. When the X-Men/Brotherhood returned, Cyclops attacked Xavier, accusing him of sabotaging the Mansion, and threw the man on the ground. When the X-Men stopped Cyclops from continuing, Xavier stood, and morphed into Mystique. Season 4 Cyclops, Storm and Mystique split leadership of the mission to rescue all their missing teammates, who were being held in Area 51, a military complex. During their escape, Cyclops pressured Mystique to tell him where Professor X was, but she refused, so he locked her in the complex to be captured. After rescuing Professor X (thanks to information from Caliban), Cyclops returned to Bayville, now outed as a mutant. Then Scott got a call from his brother Alex, who was stuck in Mexico and needed a lift. Cyclops went to his assistance, only to be ambushed by Mystique, who had escaped prison and wanted revenge on Cyclops. Mystique knocked Cyclops out and abandoned him in the desert, without his glasses or visor. Scott was eventually found by Mexican workers who saw his eyebeams flash and taken to a hospital, which he inadvertently damaged. Mystique found him and they fought until Scott managed to see through her posing as Jean Grey and knocked her back with a blast, just in time for the real Jean to arrive and take care of the villainess. Scott's stress had called out to Jean and allowed her to track him through a bond they both realized they now shared, and the two finally realized their deep feelings for each other. Future Notes Sott had a best friend named Paul In grade 10, Scott took Drama with Rogue, Taryn, Paul, and Duncan If Season 5 had been made, Jean would've become Phoenix, and Scott would start a relationship with Rogue as a result. Other faces of the Cyclops Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| "X-Treme X-Men" Comic- (2001-2004) X2_-_Cyc.png|''X-Men 2'' (2003) Last_Stand_-_Cyclopse.png|"X-Men:Last Stand" (2006) Last_Stand-_Scott.png|"X-Men:Last Stand" (2006) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''Epic Movie'' (2007) Origins_Storm.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) First_Class-_Scott.png|"X-Men First Class" (2011) X-Men_Show-_Scott.png|''X-Men: The Animated Series'' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Scott.png|''Wolverine & the X-Men'' TV (2008-2009) Mad_-_Siclopse.png| "MAD" (2011) Marvel_Ani_Wol_-_scott.png|"Wolverine" Anime (2011) Anime_xmen_-Scott.png|X-Men Anime TV Series (2011) Anime_xmen_-_Scott.png|X-Men Anime TV Series (2011) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category: X-Men Category: Jean & Scott